The Visit on Christmas Eve
by mcc1089
Summary: Post X3. Kitty Pryde and Piotr Rasputin are part of the new Mutant Investigation Services and have to deliver some bad news to a woman. Kiotr. Rated T for a gory description. Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy


A/N Hey guys I know you haven't heard much of me in a while, music school is not easy. And since this I am on break for a little bit I wanted to write something to keep you reading. I have noticed more and more kids that are addicted to their cell-phones, tv, Apple products or whatever, and notice that when I mention that I still read books and stories, my little students look at me like I'm an idiot. And that's sad. So to make sure people still READ something, over this winter break I wanted to write something for my readers that may have wondered where I have been for the past semester. Here you go.

I don't own Marvel's characters

Ms. Roberts and Jamie Roberts belong to me.

Thank you for the long wait. I hope to produce more over this break. Happy Holidays.

* * *

The Visit on Christmas Eve

It was Christmas Eve and many people were rushing around trying to get last minute presents bought and wrapped. It was a festive time for some and a not so festive time for others. Kitty Pryde was not happy. She had some bad news and she knew it was not going to be easy to give it. Piotr Rasputin walked beside her, also not in the best of moods. He had his hands warming in the outside pockets of his black trench coat, and she was checking her phone for the address of the women they were supposed to meet.

"She lives in apartment 309f." Kitty pointed out as they reached the stone stairwell of the complex. It was the first words she uttered since the beginning of the car ride. Piotr knew she was trying to put the words together to make the bad news not so bad, but from the look on her face, it would have been accurate to assume that all her calculations turned out negative. He knocked on the red apartment door and stepped behind Kitty. An elderly woman answered the door.

"Ms. Roberts? I am Detective Pryde, and this is Detective Rasputin. We are from the Mutant Investigation Service. May we come in?"

"I knew somebody would be knocking at my door soon. Come on in." Piotr ducked slightly to clear the threshold. The apartment was simple. Some basic furniture: A couch, a chair, a small TV in one corner. The place was decorated for the upcoming Kwanzaa festivities with a Unity Cup and a Kinara on a table next to the window. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No, ma'am, we are fine." Piotr's deep voice boomed in the small living room. The woman encouraged them to sit on the couch as she took the chair.

"The M.I.S. hasn't been in the news lately, so I'm assuming that ya'll are hard at work, aren't ya?"

"Yes, ma'am. It has been a rough while." Kitty spoke softly. The woman took off her glasses and put them on the table.

"Let me make this easier on you, dear. I know you are here because of my son. Jamie wasn't a bad person. His gifts were a lot for him to handle. That boy knew that he needed an outlet and he tried the best he could to make it a positive one. You know what his mutation was?" Kitty nodded. "Not a lot of people can make the ground shake or even make it stop. Ms. Pryde, I know my son is dead. Every time he said he needed to work on his gift, I prepared myself in-case I would never see him again. I said good-bye many times. It hurts, but I knew that one day his gift might be the death of him. I guess this time I was right."

"Ms. Roberts, we have some news about his murder." Piotr took over for Kitty.

"Murder? Mur…a…are you sure? Jamie? Murdered?"

"Yes, ma'am and that is to put it lightly. We found the gang responsible and they are now behind bars. Two of the youngest members gave us their accounts of the night your son was killed. But before we get into this we need you to understand your son's full mutation."

"Jamie had the ability to generate shockwaves and could direct the waves to whatever he touched." Kitty spoke up as she folded her hands. "These shockwaves can be tremors in the earth or concentrated vibrations. He tried to learn about and train himself how to use his ability but sought after more practical and destructive means. He joined a gang after he had lost a little control, because they were able to supply him with the means for him to use his mutation without fear.

"We knew that he participated in a heist recently and we know that he developed his power enough to shatter a guard's bones to rubble while still inside his own body. We also know that the vaults were broken as if an earthquake took place right there in the bank. We believe there was a hostage taken from the bank. And brought back to where the gang had their headquarters."

The woman put her face in her hands and shed a few tears. Piotr knew she needed to hear the rest. Kitty was hesitating, trying to think of a way to word what she was going to say. He knew it was not going to be helpful if she got emotional as well, so he interjected.

"The two confessions both stated that your son turned and started to fight off the men and was able to set the hostage free. He fought the best he could but was overwhelmed. He was… um…" He didn't know how to put it lightly. He knew it needed to be said, but a mother should never have to hear the evil that had happened to her son. Ms. Roberts picked up on the hesitation and scooted the chair over to the couch. She held out her tiny hands to cup his stubble coated cheeks.

"Dear, I can see that whatever it is that happened is horrifying, I know it's not going to be easy to say, but I gave birth to that man, and as much as it pains me to know that he is gone, I need to know exactly what happened to him. I may be an old lady, but I am not weak. I have been dealt card after card and I play them as best I can. Sometimes I win, sometimes I loose. But all cards are revealed at the end. I am ready to hear it." She released her hands and sat back in the chair holding both arms; fingers digging into the upholstery.

"Your son was overwhelmed by the gang. He was tortured enough that he wouldn't have been able to use his mutation, since it is a focus based mutation. He was then slaughtered by being shoved head first into the rotating blades of a lawn-mower turned on its side."

Silence filled the room. The ticking of the clock seemed to be going on for a while. Ms. Roberts wept silently, unable to bring herself to utter a tone. Kitty's eyes started to water and Piotr knew she wouldn't be able to handle the stress of this grief. He excused himself and Kitty to the hallway.

"I can do it. I need to stay with her." Kitty wiped her eyes and sniffled.

"No. She does not need pity or condolences at this point. I am sorry but you are unfit to continue this assignment at the current moment."

"Piotr, The assignment is finished. The woman needs somebody…"

"The assignments are never over. And that is why you cannot continue. You are getting too emotional about this case and I can't have my partner with a clouded mind. I will stay with Ms. Roberts until she asks me to leave. I want you to clear your head. Ok?"

"Piotr…"

"Go." Kitty's eyes flashed a hint of anger.

"Hope you like the couch then." She turned and stormed down the hallway.

Piotr turned back into the apartment with a forced blank expression. He was hurt, but he knew he was in need. He held Ms. Roberts' hand for a while as she wept harder. Over time her sobbing lessened and she leaned back into the chair. It was almost midnight and Piotr could feel himself getting tired. With a final squeeze, Ms. Roberts let go if his hand.

"Thank you. Now I don't have to worry. Now the only thing I have left is the healing process. May I give you a word of advice, detective?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"My son always said that whatever bind he was in, he would choose love, rather than anger to react with. If you do, your outlook on things begin to turn more positive, and the pain, regret, and fear seems to just melt away. Thank you for coming. I wish it was for better circumstances, but I am thankful that you would come anyway. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, Thank you." She led him to the door.

"You are welcome, ma'am. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to contact us." With a nod and a smile, Ms. Roberts shut the door softly and Piotr turned to head home.

He opened his apartment quietly and made sure the door was locked when he closed it. He noticed all the pillows were gone from the couch and no blankets were supplied. It was going to be one cold night. He took a shower and put on some fresh boxers and a t-shirt. He looked at the huge bed and saw Kitty snuggled up to one side of it. The warm bed was calling him but he knew it would be better just to take the couch for tonight.

It took him a while to position himself comfortably, but he found it. He let out a sigh of exhaustion as he watched the snow fall outside the window. "I still love you." He muttered almost a whisper.

"I still love you too." Her voice was coming from the darkness of the hallway. She rounded the corner to see the Russian staring out the window from the couch. "I'm sorry."

"I am too."

"Come to bed. It's cold."

"Are you sure?"

"I am." Piotr slowly got up. He could see her white night-gown slightly glow from the light of the window. He took her hand and she led him to the bedroom. It was a cold winter night, but for Kitty and Piotr; they slept in the warmth of each-other's arms.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I know this is a dark one. but it went through my head this evening and I just needed to put it down. I ask kindly for reviews. even if you hated the story, I want your views. It helps me be a better writer and really builds my confidence. Thank you again and Happy Holidays.


End file.
